The Dream Suite
by BEthegreat
Summary: Zack and Cody check out the carnival that's near the Tipton hotel. They end up getting separated in large crowd so they decide to look around the carnival on their own. Zack ends up running into a booth called "The Dream Suite." Once he goes inside the booth, his life turns into one big dream. Can he escape the dream world?
1. Separated

The Dream Suite

Zack and Cody: 12

Maddie and London: 15

* * *

Cody's POV:

"Zack, pass me the ball already!" I cry out. Zack and I are playing basketball outside but he won't pass me the ball.

"You won't catch it anyway!" He answers me and with that I get frustrated.

I asked Zack to help tutor me in sports so I'd maybe get a better grade in gym class. It's midterms next week and I really have to do well if I want to maintain my 90% average. If I- ow!

I come back into the world we call Earth and Zack is laughing at me. Ow... I look down to see the basketball on the ground by my feet. I feel a stinging pain on my cheek and I hold a hand up to the spot where it hurts. "What did you do that for?" I demand to know. Zack can't stop laughing so I wait til he gets a hold of himself.

"I promise I didn't do that on purpose!" He claims and gathers his breath from his constant laughter. "I called your name and passed you the ball like you wanted but you were so out of it that it hit you in the face!"

My angry frown fades as I realize that it was indeed my fault for not paying attention. He runs over and examines my cheek. "You okay?"

I rub it and push my fingers into it. "I think so." He pushes my hand out of the way and studies it. "It's not swollen. Just a little red from the impact."

I nod and he continues. "I think it'll be fine." He then pauses. "Just don't tell mom on me."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not a baby."

He chuckles. "You mean, you're not that much of a baby."

I pick up the ball and hand it to Zack. "I think I've had enough sports practice today. Could we go home and have some lunch?"

Zack ponders for a moment before his stomach lightly growls. "Definitely. I call mac and cheese for today's lunch!"

I smile widely. I love mac and cheese!

"I'm good with that!" I declare. We both start heading back to the Tipton but stop halfway down the road. We see a bunch of blinking lights and kids running around in excitement.

Zack grabs my arm and pulls me towards the action. "Cody, look!"

I look closer and I can see a bunch of tents and fun looking games. It's a fair! I look over at Zack and he licks his lips. "Forget mac and cheese, let's go get cotton candy for lunch!"

Before I can tell him he needs money for that, he runs off leaving me with the basketball in my hands. Not wanting to lose the ball, I run after him with it in my arms. I begin to lose my breath faster than Zack so I slow down and start to walk. As I do that, I quickly lose sight of him.

"Zack, wait!" I call out, hoping he hears me.

I just stand and watch him disappear from my view.

* * *

Zack's POV:

I end up running out of breath from running my hardest toward the fair and slow down to walking speed. I turn to Cody.

"What flavour of cotton candy are you getting? My choice is strawberry."

My stomach growls again from the thought and I can smell the delicious candy in the air. I want that so badly right now.

I then realize that Cody didn't answer me. I turn around to face him to be greeted by an empty space. Cody?

I turn around and around but there's no sight of him. Oh man, don't tell me I lost him.

I turn around and start walking back the way I came. I push and shove through people, ignoring the dirty looks I'm getting from them. I turn every corner I see while yelling his name. "Cody! Cody! Where are you?"

The crowds of people are getting bigger now so it's becoming really hard to spot him. If only he was really tall.

It's been about ten minutes now and I still haven't found him. Mom's going to kill me if I don't find him.

"Cody!" I cry out again. I really hope I find him soon...

"Little boy."

I look around to see who said that and I'm face to face with this old lady. She looks really creepy and is dressed in all tattered clothing. Before I know what she's going to do, she picks me up in her arms. What is she doing!?

I squirm and start yelling. "Let go of me!"

The lady puts her finger to my lips and makes a shushing sound from in between her lips. "Just come with me."

What? Come with you? No thank you!

I squirm some more and try hitting her arm so she'll let me go. "Let go! Help me!"

Before someone can hear me, she slithers into a dark tent. What's going to happen to me?


	2. Mysterious Juice

Zack's POV:

The tent is perfectly dark and I cannot see anything. My heart is pumping a million times as I try to imagine what this lady is going to do to me. Is she going to torture me? Is she going to keep me kidnapped in a cage until I rot?

I'm Zack Martin. I can't get scared. Zack Martin is never scared. Never.

The lights turn on so I take that advantage to look around the room. The lights are still dim but I can see my surroundings. The first thing I notice is a big bed in the middle of the tent. There are creepy old fashioned dolls around the bed, facing it with their creepy scratched faces. I shiver as I feel a cool breeze travel up my back. The old lady is still holding me off the ground around my waist like I'm some sort of cat.

I struggle to get free but moving causes her to hold onto me tighter.

"Let go!" I exclaim and I feel her boney cold finger on my lips again as she shushes me. "This is a place to rest."

A place to rest? Like, death? Not interested!

"I'm totally not interested!" I tell her but she shakes her head. "You are the perfect volunteer for this job."

Volunteer? I don't like the sound of that...

"Help!" I scream my loudest. The lady just lies me down on the bed. As soon as I feel my back hit the sheets, I try to make my getaway. Unfortunely, Miss Creepy pins me down. She stares into my eyes with an emotionless facial expression. I try to get out of her stare but I feel it eating me.

I start to shake with nervousness so she lets me go and claps her hands twice. I roll my eyes around in my head and pray that I'll make it through alive.

But I am Zack Martin...I'm not scared...

The lady gets up and stirs together two liquids in a glass. She stirs them with that same boney finger she's shushed me with and hands me the glass. I take it but am about to drop it on the floor when she speaks in that same disturbing tone of voice. "Drink up."

"Are you crazy? I'm not drinking this random poisionous juice!" I try to throw it but she stops my hand. "Drink up."

I sniff the glass and the smell actually smells okay. It's got a slight fruity smell. I still can't trust this old woman though, can I? I mean, she's from the fair but why would she grab random kids and force them to drink a mysterious drink? That's just messed up.

"Drink up," she says to me again. I bite my lip. "I don't want to."

"Drink up."

"NO!" That's it. I lose my temper and get up from the bed. She forces me down but I struggle to get away. "I'm not drinking this!"

"Drink up."

"Drink up, drink up, drink up! Can't you at least tell me what this is!?" I demand and she gives me the creepiest grin I have ever seen. "It is something beyond your wildest dreams."

"Pff." I scoff and roll my eyes. Typical response. "My dream liquid, huh?"

The lady pushes the glass close to my face. I pull away but she nods. "Drink up."

I can feel tears form in my eyes as I try to blink them away. I am scared okay!? I admit it!

I squeeze my eyes tight and swallow the whole glass in one gulp. The after taste is actually quite enjoyable to say the least. I wait for a few seconds to see if I die but I feel fine. I don't feel any different.

The lady grabs the glass from my hand and places it on the floor next to the bed. She claps twice again and begins mumbling words that I can't make out. Is this some chant?

She grabs my arm and pulls me off the bed. I can feel the ground again to my relief and she gently pushes me out of her tent. "Bye now."

Bye? What the HECK WAS THAT?

"Bye?" I ask and she nods. "Bye."

There's so many questions I need answered! Why did she kidnap me? Why did I need to drink that juice? What was with that chanting at the end?

"I have so many questions!" I try but she stops me. "Bye."

Whatever. I need to get out of here and find Cody to tell him what the heck happened to me!

I run as far away from that tent as I possibly can until I cannot run anymore. I sit in the dirt and run my hands down my face. I'm shaking right now. What was that? Why did I have to go through that? Am I going to be okay? What's with Miss Creepy over there? I blink back tears as I try to find my brother. I'm so scared right now. I've never been more scared in my life! I just want to curl up under the covers in my bed.

I helplessly search for my brother but give up and head for home. I really need to be home...

* * *

Cody's POV:

I turn a page in my notebook as I write down some more answers to my homework that's due tomorrow. I've been worrying about Zack all afternoon. I really hope he comes back home soon...

Just as if my prayers were answered, I hear a familiar voice from the doorway. "Cody!?"

Zack! He sounds scared for some reason. I run out and he grabs a hold of me like no tomorrow. What's going on? I didn't think he'd miss me that much.

"Are you okay Zack?" I ask him. He looks around the suite. "Is mom home?" I shake my head no and that's when he pushes me backwards into our bedroom. I sit down on my bed as he shuts the door. He looks at me with the most serious facial expression. In fact, I've never seen him so serious before. I wonder what's up.

"You must never tell mom what I'm about to tell you." He says. "I mean it brother."

I nod. "I'll keep it a secret, I promise."

He takes a deep breath and tells me every single detail of his day.

The whole time he's telling me this, my eyes widen. What the heck!?

Just as he finishes he grabs onto me and buries his head in my chest. "I've never been so scared before! I just felt so trapped and helpess!" I can feel him start to sniff so I hold him tighly. "Shhhhh...it's okay. You're safe now. Don't cry Zack...it's okay..."

Hearing my brother cry, even just a bit is so heart breaking. What he went through was indeed scary as ever. I couldn't imagine how I would've felt if I were in his position.

I can feel his fingers dig into my back as he holds onto me for support. He sighs and shivers. I hold him tighter to try to comfort him. "I'm always here, you know that right?" I see him nod his head and I smile. He tilts his head up and wipes his eyes. As soon as we make eye contact he looks away and a look of embarassment crosses his face. "Just for the record, I did not cry just now."

Seeing his obviously red and puffy eyes, I smile again and chuckle. "Alright."

He sighs and takes a deep breath again. "I hope I'm going to be okay."

I close my notebook and place it on my nightstand. "I think you'll be okay. It's still messed up what happened."

Some random lady grabbing kids and forcing them to drink her strange juice? Couldn't that be illegal? I then start to worry about Zack's safety. He looks okay, but what if that sicko woman poisoned him?

"Zack," I start. He looks at me in question so I continue. "We need to tell mom about this."

"No!" He shouts almost instantly.

"What if that freak poisoned you Zack? Mom needs to know! Maybe she'll know what to do!"

"No!" He repeats. "You promised you wouldn't tell her!"

I sigh and start to get a little uptight. "But this is dangerous!"

"You can't tell mom!" He says. I need to tell her! Or somebody!

Zack looks really upset and looks right at me. "Don't tell mom, Cody."

I need to tell somebody about this. Somebody that maybe could help... I got it!

"If I can't tell mom, then can Maddie know?" I question him. At the mention of that girl's name, Zack's eyes light up. They dim down as he realizes I notice. "Alright. But only her. Nobody else."


End file.
